Luz y lluvia
by Sibreka
Summary: Es la pelea final contra Yhwach. La lluvia esta cayendo y solo una persona puede detener la lluvia interna de Ichigo —Viñeta Ichiruki por el capitulo 674 del manga—


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

 **Dedicado a:** Palomita-hime, a quien no le conteste su RW y le hago esta pequeña viñeta como disculpa.

Disfrútenlo por favor

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **LUZ Y LLUVIA**

¡Clanc, clanc!

El sonido de ambas espadas chocando resonaba por toda la habitación, no dejaba de atacar en ningún momento, la furia lo cegaba por completo. Frente a él, Yhwach se mantenía sereno y tranquilo sin una pizca de preocupación, más bien parecía que solo jugaba. Afuera llovía fuertemente.

—Estas muy impulsivo hoy, hijo mío. —Siseo con una sonrisa.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —Se abalanzo contra el en un veloz shunpo y las espadas de ambos chocaron, tratando de hacer retroceder a su contrincante. — ¡Y ya te lo dije! —Rugió más molesto. — ¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE! — Hizo retroceder más a Yhwach y con su zangetsu más pequeña trato de darle un segundo golpe, que el otro esquivo con facilidad.

El pelinegro ágilmente alzo su espada y dio un fuerte golpe que mando a Ichigo a volar a uno de los pilares haciéndolo añicos y quedando bastante lastimado.

—¡Kurosaki kun! —Grito Orihime corriendo a auxiliar al pelinaranja, pero su camino fue cortado por el padre de los quincys quien apareció frente a ella.

—Este es un adorable momento entre Ichigo y yo, por favor no interrumpas. —Dicho esto, hirió a la muchacha con una velocidad tal, que ni siquiera pudo invocar su escudo a tiempo.

—¡Inoue!

—Ahora que las molestias se han ido. —El hombre comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Ichigo. —Es momento que el poder que te preste vuelva a mí. —Y levanto la mano en dirección al shinigami sustituto pero dicha acción se detuvo al ver puntos blancos revoloteando a su alrededor.

—¿Qué?

—Tsugi no mae* —Se escuchó una voz que Ichigo conocía muy bien. — ¡Hakuren! —Miles de cuchillos de hielo congelaron a Yhwach impidiéndole moverse.

—¡Ichigo! —Rápidamente Rukia llego a donde se encontraba y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha herido gravemente?

—Estoy bien. —Gruño.

—Idiota, estas lastimado. Déjame curarte esas heridas.

—¡Te dije que estoy bien! —Grito sorprendiendo a Rukia y apoyándose en su espada para acercarse al pelinegro quien ya comenzaba a romper el hielo, Renji y su poco uso de Kidoh trataba de hacer una barrera así que no les estaba poniendo mucha atención. —Voy a matar… a ese cabron.

—Ichigo, estas cegado ¡Tienes que calmarte!

—¡Callate! —La ira lo consumía. — Ese… ese malnacido… ¡Ese hijo de puta mato a mi madre, tengo que...!

¡PLAFF!

El pelinaranja se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendido por la osadía de la ojivioleta. La mano de Rukia estaba alzada y una marca rojiza comenzaba a aparecer en su mejilla debido a la fuerte bofetada que esta le había propinado.

—Rukia… —Murmuro.

—¡Imbécil! —Volvió a darle otra bofetada y lo tomo del cuello de su shikahusho acercándolo a ella. —¿Quieres matarlo? Pues entonces mantén la mente despejada. —Le riño.

Yhwach ya estaba próximo a terminar de romper el hielo, se notaba como en ciertas áreas también se estaba evaporando poco a poco.

—¡¿Mato a tu madre?! ¡Pues entonces pelea con la cabeza, no con el corazón envuelto en ira! —Le reclamo. — Y permite que te ayudemos a poder vengarla ¡No estás solo en esto Ichigo! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Los ojos avellana de él no dejaban de mirarla mientras ella trataba de hacerlo volver a la tierra, su cabeza había estado dispersa pero ahora podía centrarse nuevamente en su enemigo, era verdad no estaba luchando solo por el mismo, peleaba por la sociedad de almas.

Afuera la lluvia comenzaba a cesar y las gruesas nubes dejaban colarse algunos rayos de luz, que poco a poco comenzaban a iluminar los destruidos edificios del palacio espiritual.

—Tienes razón. —Respondió finalmente. — No peleo yo solo. —el padre de los quincys rompió el hielo y miro con diversión a Ichigo, quien empuño su espada en posición de ataque y volteo a ver levemente los ojos violetas de Rukia, quien también desenvaino su zampakutoh en dirección al enemigo junto con renji que se había alejado y ahora usaba su bankai. —Mierda, siempre lo logras Rukia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre traes luz cuando hay lluvia en mi corazón. —Un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la pelinegra al tiempo que el joven se arrojaba a Ywhach, esta sería la batalla final.

Y Rukia se quedó ahí quieta debido al comentario final de Ichigo.

—Tonto. —Sonrió levemente y se lanzó al ataque también.

Una batalla por la sociedad de almas, el mundo de los vivos, por sus amigos, por sus compañeros de batalla y su futuro juntos.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, palomita me pidió un IR basado en los acontecimientos del manga y pues, esto fue lo que salió xDD. A mi parecer es algo que podría pasar, si sucede algo parecido me cae que tengo dotes adivinatorios, jajajajaja, ok no.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
